PLEASE TRY TO LOVE ME!
by Michiyo Murakami
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis pembuat onar di Konoha Junior High School tiba-tiba jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke Uchiha, teman satu sekolahnya. Tetapi, Sasuke sudah punya pacar! Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Warning: Cuma terima flame yang berisi kritik pedas
1. Chapter 1

**Aku sudah menantikan saat ini... FIC PERTAMAKU! XDD **

**Oke, mungkin semua chara di fic ku ini OOC tingkat dewa...**

**Maaf ya kalo fic ku abal aku masih pemula .**

**WARNING! Yang paling penting nih: = No flame yah! Kalaupun fic ku jelek aku ga terima flame dalam bentuk apapun, apalagi kalau flame dari orang yang belum bergabung di alias tidak jelas asal-usulnya ^^ Terus, di bio aku udah bilang mungkin fic ku emang ga pake bahasa baku, pakenya bahasa sehari-hari, jadi yang ga suka fic dengan bahasa baku GET OUTTA HERE! Kalau masih penasaran baca, no flame yah~**

**Aduh, Micchi cerewet banget, ya... **

**HAPPY READING, ENJOY! ^^**

** NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_PLEASE TRY TO LOVE ME!_

By Michiyo Murakami

_"Aku memang tidak sesempurna dirinya, tetapi apa kau bisa mencoba untuk mencintaiku?"_

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Junior High School, kelas 8-6.<em>

Kelas 8-6 di sekolah ini memang kelas yang paling bandel dan paling berisik seangkatannya. Guru yang mengajar di kelas ini sudah tidak tahan lagi, hanya guru yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi yang bisa menghadapi kelas ini. Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan tapi memang begitulah faktanya.

Guru-guru paling kewalahan kalau sudah menghadapi Ino Yamanaka, salah satu siswi kelas 8-6. Dia memang gaduhnya minta ampun. Selalu bikin ribut. Bahkan, ia bisa menyebabkan kerusuhan lebih parah dibandingkan sepuluh anak lelaki. Nggak nahan!

Tapi, Ino ini siswa yang berprestasi. Tak jarang ia masuk 10 besar dari kelas 1 SD. _But don't forget to notice, _dia siswa BERPRESTASI bukan siswa TELADAN. Guru-guru selalu bimbang ingin mengeluarkannya atau tidak. Dia memang sepantasnya dikeluarkan karena kenakalannya, tapi ia sudah berkali-kali mengharumkan nama sekolah. Oke, _by the way _kita ke cerita aja.

"INO YAMANAKA! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG, KALAU KAU SELALU BIKIN GADUH SAAT PELAJARANKU, NILAIMU AKAN KUKURANGI SATU POIN?" suara Kurenai-sensei menggelegar.

Tapi, dengan santainya Ino menggulung lengan bajunya dan menyelonjorkan kaki diatas meja dan menirukan gaya Kurenai-sensei mengancamnya.

"Ino sih nggak bakalan takut diancem kayak gitu. Nilainya kan 100 atau 90 terus. Kalo dikurangi satu poin, tetap aja bagus. Jadi 90 atau 80," kata Kiba kepada Neji.

"Gue juga rasanya pengen deh ngundurin diri dari jabatan ketua kelas 8-6. Gue udah nggak sanggup ngadepin cewek jadi-jadian itu," desah Neji.

"Hm, bocah bodoh satu itu sih tidak usah dipedulikan," gumam Shino dengan enteng.

"Gimana caranya nggak dipeduliin? Gue nggak bisa konsen belajar kalo dia bikin kacau kelas terus!" celetuk Kiba.

BRAK! Kurenai-sensei menggebrak meja.

"Aku keluar dari kelas ini! _Mood_-ku hilang seketika!" seru Kurenai-sensei.

"YEEEEEYY!" seru Naruto.

"Lho, kok malah seneng?" tanya Sakura.

"Kayak lo nggak tau aja. Kurenai-sensei kan ngasih PR banyaknya kayak apaan tau, jadi kalo dia nggak ngajar ya gue seneng!" jawab Naruto.

"Ya itu elonya yang malesnya kayak apaan tau," seru Sakura.

"Ngapain sih debat terus? Berisik tau! Mending tidur," celetuk Shikamaru.

"Wooo, dasar tukang tidur tingkat asistennya raja!" seru Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Ino yang duduk didekat jendela tercengang melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan melewati kelas 8-6. Sasuke Uchiha, siswa kelas 8-8, sepertinya baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS, karena di tangannya terdapat setumpuk map.

"Sssssssssttt, jangan berisik! Ada Sasuke!" seru Ino. Gerakan bola matanya mengikuti gerakan Sasuke berjalan sampai Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya.

"Oooh..." gumam Naruto.

"Jadi..." lanjut Sakura.

"Ino lagi kesengsem ama Sasuke, nih?" tanya Tenten sambil nyengir.

"A-apa sih? Gue... Gue cuma..." Ino bingung harus berkata apa.

"Cuma apa, hm? Nggak usah mengelak deh..." celetuk Naruto.

"Ya-ya, sepertinya begitulah! Ga tau kenapa..." gumam Ino.

"CIE BANGET! HAHAHAHA!" seru Naruto.

"Kecilin dikit volume toak lo napa sih? Berisik tau!" seru Ino.

"Ehm, kebetulan gue punya sodara sepupu. Dia satu kelas ama Sasuke, dia juga deket banget ama Sasuke. Mau dibantuin nge-_stalk_ nggak?" tanya Temari.

"Eh? Yang bener? Mau bangeeeeett! Thanks ya!" jawab Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong siape sodara lo? Gue gebet boleh kale wkwk," kata Sakura.

"Gaara, anak kelas 8-8 juga, haha," jawab Temari.

"Heh Sakura, jahat banget lo! Inget gue gak sih lo?" celetuk Naruto.

"Woles bang," kata Sakura.

"Langsung go to the problem ajadeh! Ino, terus mau mulai darimana nih?" tanya Tenten.

"Emm... Darimana ya?" tanya Ino, disambut oleh jitakan dari Tenten.

"Yang bener dong!" seru Tenten.

"Err, tanya aja dia di kelas gimana, terus sifatnya kayak apa, bla bla bla dan sebgaianya. Dan yang paling penting dia single atau enggaknya," jawab Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong nih ya Ino-chan tercintaku. Lo semokin badan lo dikit dong. Terus rambut lo dimodel yang lain. Lo ini kan jangkung, kurus, kerempeng. Rambut juga panjang lurus diiket nggak ada model lain. Mana mungkin Sasuke ngelirik elo kalo fisik lo masih... Err... Masih meragukan elo cewek atau bukan," kata Sakura.

"Enak aje lo! Kalo gue baca di novel-novel, cowok cinta sama cewek nggak dari fisik. Terus lo tau kan lagunya Gaga yang Born This Way? Intinya _just love yourself just the way you are, you're born in your way_. Jadi ngapain ubah-ubah penampilan? Mending jadi diri sendiri. Betul gak?" timbrung Ino.

"Yadeh, gue kan cuma kasih masukan, bro, he-he-he," kata Sakura.

"Ga usah ha-he-ha-he. Ino, maksudnya Sakura bukan ubah segalanya getooh. Lo emang butuh perubahan biar jadi lebih cantik, tapi ya gak usah semokin badan juga lah," kata Tenten.

"Noh, dengerin Proffesor ngomong!" seru Naruto.

"Apa banget sih lo, Nar. Eh betewe, nanti lo bertiga mau ke salon gue gak? Perawatan dikit gitu. Gue kasih gratis deh. Mau gak?" tawar Tenten.

"Mau!" seru Sakura.

"Yah, nanti gue les..." kata Temari. Ino masih kurang yakin.

"Inget kata-kata Tenten tadi," kata Sakura sambil nyenggol bahu Ino.

"Okedeh. Kapan?" tanya Ino.

"Habis pulang sekolah. Gimana?" tanya Tenten.

"Huah, ngomongin salon, bubaaar... Abangnya mau pulang," kata Naruto.

"Apa banget deh lo," timbrung Tenten.

"Seep deh. Pulang sekolah ya? Oke!" seru Tenten dan Ino.

"Aduh Tenten, makasih banyak ye. Jadi ngerepotin, deh," kata Ino.

"Ya elah, slow aja. Kita kan sahabat. Betewe, elo cantik banget loh, Ino!" seru Tenten.

"Iye, beneran Ino elo cantik!" seru Sakura.

"Heh? Thanks yee, hihihi jadi malu," kata Ino.

"Eh, gue pulang dulu ya? Mau bareng nggak, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Oke deh! Bye bye, makasih banyak ya Tenten!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangan, masuk ke mobil Sakura, dan berlalu.

Di kelas 8-6 yang sepi, sunyi, dan tenteram. Beberapa anak mengobrol hanya untuk mendiskusikan hal pelajaran. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat langka di kelas ini. Bahkan, si ratu pembuat onar Ino Yamanaka bisa tenang dan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Tetapi, sesekali ia melamun. Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya pun terheran-heran. Yah, Sakura sebenarnya memang lebih suka kalau Ino tenang. Tapi, apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi pada kawannya ini? Apakah si Ino kesamber jin tomang tadi malam? #gubraakk

"Ino, kenapa sih lo? Daritadi diem aja," tanya Naruto. Kalau si Naruto sih, lebih suka Ino yang berisik. Karena bisa membuat guru-guru keluar dan mereka terbebas dari PR.

"Kenapa kek, yang enak," jawab Ino asal.

"Ya elah, jawab yang bener ngapa?" timbrung Naruto.

"HAAAH ELAAH! Gue berisik, dikritik. Gue diem, masih dikritik juga. Harus apa gue biar ga dikritik? Nyumpel mulut pake sabun?" Ino berkata asal-asalan.

"Kalo lo nyumpel mulut pake sabun, elo keracunan, edon. Tumben lo jadi bloon gini," celetuk Sakura.

"Eh, gue punya berita baru tentang Sasuke lho," kata Temari. Tenten pun jbjb pengen dengerin.

"Yang bener?" mata Ino langsung berbinar. "Tentang apa?" tanyanya.

"Tapi, lo jangan langsung galau habis gue kasih tau. Janji?" kata Temari.

"Oke, gue janji," kata Ino.

"Sasuke suka tipe cewek yang cerdas, baik, kalem dan feminin," Temari agak menekankan pada kata "kalem" dan "feminin".

"Gak usah ditekenin banget bisa kalee," gerutu Ino sambil mengacak-acak poninya.

"Yang kedua," "Sasuke udah punya pacar. Seminggu lalu baru aja jadian," kata Temari.

BRAK! Ino langsung _sweatdrop _ mendengarnya sambil menggebuk meja. Untung saja Asuma-sensei sedang ke toilet.

"Siaaal!" Ino langsung depresi, melepas kunciran rambutnya, dan mengacak adul rambutnya.

"Noh, kan. Gue kan udah bilang, lo jangan galau," desah Temari.

"Gue bukannya galau. Gue DEPRESI woy! DEPRESI!" jerit Ino. Naruto yang lega karena Ino sudah mulai berisik, dan ekspresi cemberut dengan bibir yang maju lima sentimeter langsung terhias di wajah Kiba dan Neji.

"Sabar yah, Ino," kata Tenten sambil mengusap-usap kepala Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pacar Sasuke?" tanya Tenten kepada Temari.

"Ehm..." Temari memutuskan kata-katanya, "Pacarnya Sasuke... Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 8-8 juga," jawab Temari.

"Hinata? Yang dulu pernah naksir ama gue?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalo soal naksir ama lo, gue gak peduli. Si Hinata kan emang cantik, kalem, pinter, tapi kan dia kuper banget! Kenapa Sasuke gak pilih Ino aja? Ino kan _famous_ sama kayak dia! Kalo gue jadi Sasuke, gue gak bakal pilih si Hinata!" timbrung Tenten.

"Kalo masalah itu sih yaa terserah Sasuke-nya, tapi gak nyangka aja gitu loh Sasuke mau sama Hinata. Hinata itu yang sekeluarga sama Neji itu, kan? Yang rambutnya panjang terus ponian?" kata Sakura.

"Iya bener," jawab Temari.

"Eh tapi si Hinata semok lho, paling Sasuke ngeliat dari situ kali," celetuk Naruto asal sambil pasang muka mesum, disambut dua jitakan maut dari Sakura.

"NAPA JADI NGOMONGIN HINATA? PIKIRIN DONG GUE HARUS APA!" jerit Ino.

"Lho, kok suruh kita yang mikir?" tanya Naruto.

"Ino, elo tuh sok deket-deket Sasuke aja. Soal fisik, elo menang kok. Terus elo pinter juga. Lo tinggal ngeakrab-in diri sama Sasuke, lama-lama kan Sasuke-nya bakal ngerasa gimanaaa gitu, kayak di film-film," kata Sakura.

"Heh? Ino kan, jangkung dan kerempeng! Kalo Hinata kan..." Omongan Naruto kembali terputus karena jitakan maut dari Sakura lagi.

"Oke guys, makasih ya atas usul kalian semua. Dan thanks banget ya Temari buat infonya. Oke deh, gue mau bubar dulu. Ng, pengen ngegalau aja. Bye," kata Ino lemas.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aduh, jelek banget ya?<strong>

**Kata-katanya campur aduk. Di cerita baku, tapi di dialognya bahasa sehari-hari -_-**

**Bener-bener... Payah TT_TT**

**Maaf kalo ada banyak typo._.**

** Sekali lagi, aku nggak nerima flame yah! Apalagi dari orang yang nggak jelas... *dibekep gara-gara ngulang-ngulang***

**Mind to R 'n R? Favorite-in juga boleh ;) *ngarep***

**Papay semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 telah tibaaa~!**

**Makasih ya atas semua masukannya... Aku senang banget lho, baru update kemaren yang review udah 5 orang~**

**Wahaha, jadi kepengen cepet-cepet lanjutin chapter 2.**

**Micchi nggak terima flame dari siapapun, lho! Kalo kritikan sih, boleh aja...**

**Oke deh, daripada kebanyakan basa-basi, langsung baca aja... **

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

** NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_PLEASE TRY TO LOVE ME!_

By Michiyo Murakami

_"Aku memang tidak sesempurna dirinya, tetapi apa kau bisa mencoba untuk mencintaiku?"_

* * *

><p><em>Rumah keluarga Yamanaka, jam 7 malam.<em>

"Ino, sedang apa kamu? Ini sudah jam makan malam! Kenapa kamu mengurung diri di kamarmu terus?" Kaasan Ino memanggil Ino.

"Sedang mengerjakan PR kaasan, nanti aku turun sendiri, kok!" sahut Ino dari lantai atas.

Aneh, tumben sekali anak ini bikin PR, biasanya jam segini makan lalu nonton tv, gumam Kaasan Ino heran.

.

.

Sebenarnya, bocah satu ini tidak sedang mengerjakan PR. Hari ini, tidak satupun guru yang memberi PR. Yah, ini hari keberuntungan buat Naruto (?). Oke, langsung to the point aja.

"Huaaah, buat apa sih gue galauin si kurcaci rambut pantat ayam jago itu? Kurang kerjaan!" Sudah puluhan kali Ino berkata begitu. Tapi, tetap saja dia masih sewot mikirin Sasuke, kalau bahasa gaulnya "galau".

"Ini emang kurang kerjaan, tapi gue kok kayak sedih banget ya Sasuke udah punya pacar. SEDIH BANGET SIH HIDUP GUEEE!" jerit Ino sambil menendang rak bukunya, dan mendengus sebal ketika beberapa buku-buku jatuh dari tempatnya sehingga Ino harus merapikannya lagi.

"Sms Sakura ah. Pengen curcol. Tapi..." Ino mendesah kebingungan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah terobrak-abrik gara-gara kegelisahannya yang membuat ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Baru bicara begitu, tiba-tiba ada sms masuk.

**From: Sakunyong (Mobile)**

**At 07:25 p.m.**

**Message: **_Hoi, Ino! Lagi apa? Jangan bilang lagi galauin Sasuke._

Ino mendengus. Ini anak tau aja ya, gumamnya dalam hati.

**To: Sakunyong (Mobile)**

**At 07:26 p.m.**

**Message: **_Lagi apa kek, yang enak. Ngapain galauin Sasuke? Kurang kerjaan._

2 menit kemudisn, handphone Ino bergetar lagi.

**From: Sakunyong (Mobile)**

**At 07:28 p.m.**

**Message: **_Halah, kurang kerjaan sih kurang kerjaan. Tapi betul kan? Ngaku deh lo._

Ino kembali mendengus. Sakura memang sangat mengetahui dirinya. Selalu mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Ino yang bingung ingin membalas apa, akhirnya menyelewengkan pembicaraan.

**To: Sakunyong (Mobile)**

**At 07:28 p.m.**

**Message: **_Besok nggak ada PR ato ulangan gitu kan?_

Handphone Ino bergetar lagi.

**From: Sakunyong (Mobile)**

**At 07:29 p.m.**

**Message: **_Nggak ada. Kalopun ada, pasti lo nggak bakalan belajar atau ngerjain. By the way, sabar yah Sasuke udah punya Hinata^^_

Ino terdiam. Jari-jarinya berhenti menari di keypad handphone-nya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan akhirnya, ia menaruh handphone-nya di meja belajarnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Ia sudah lapar dan ingin makan karena seharian ia belum makan apapun, hanya beberapa biskuit.

"Hei, Ino! Tumben baru keluar. Biasanya kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, kau yang paling duluan tiba di meja makan," kata Tousan Ino.

"Ah, Tou-san jangan cerewet, deh. Baru laper sekarang nih," sahut Ino sambil mengambil lauk.

Ino sebenarnya sangat lapar, tapi ia tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa henti sambil cemberut. Gadis ini sedang dilanda musibah, yaitu kesambet jin Sasuke. Jin Sasuke yang nakal ini sudah membuatnya gelisah, sekali lagi bahasa gaulnya "galau".

.

.

_Konoha Junior High School, Kantin._

Ino kembali melamun. Yoghurt-nya diaduk-aduk tanpa henti. Matanya menatap kosong kepada Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang digoda teman-temannya supaya mereka duduk dan makan berdua. Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari juga merasa kasihan pada Ino dan menatap jengkel kearah Sasuke dan Hinata. Sekilas, Sasuke melirik ke Ino lalu membuang muka. Ino yang masih melamun masih saja mengaduk-aduk yoghurt-nya. Bahkan, fusilli yang ia beli dan berupa makanan kesukaannya tidak ia santap sedikit pun. Sakura tidak tahan dengan pemandangan ini. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oi, lo ini Haruno kelas 8-6 kan? Ngapain kesini? Ada rapat OSIS lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura geram. Ia berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke, "DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" dan berlalu. Sasuke bingung dan melanjutkan menyantap nasi gorengnya.

"Sakura, lo bloon deh! Ngapain lo teriak gak jelas ke Sasuke kayak gitu?" tanya Temari.

"Biar aja! Biar dia malu di depan temen-temennya. Biar jelas dia tuh gak tau diri! Belagu udah kayak apaan tau. Mentang-mentang ketua OSIS!" gerutu Sakura.

"Iya sih, tapi cara lo salah! Ini urusan Ino. Kita cuma bisa cari info tentang Sasuke dan ngehibur kita kalo Ino lagi galau. Kita gak berhak ngapa-ngapain ke Sasuke, apalagi kayak lo tadi!" ujar Tenten.

"Udah deh, guys. Jangan ributin si bocah rambut pantat ayam. Udah deh, gue udah males ngebahas tentang dia. Ini cuma cinlok. Bakalan cepet lupa gue ama dia," kata Ino.

"Ya sih, lo bener, tapi emangnya lo yakin bisa lupain si Sasukick cepet-cepet?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue bakal usahain," jawab Ino.

.

.

Di kelas 8-6. Kelas ini menjadi sepi, sejak si bengal Yamanaka menyukai Sasuke. Ia menjadi diam dan kebanyakan melamun. Guru-guru pun membiarkan ia melamun, lebih baik dia melamun tapi diam dan tenang daripada ia berisik dan gaduh. Naruto merasa hari hoki-nya sudah tidak akan ada lagi kalau Sasuke belum pacaran dengan Ino. Ino bakalan sering diam dan melamun sehingga guru-guru betah mengajar di kelas 8-6 sehingga mereka tidak terbebas dari PR.

"Huah, si Ino, kerjanya ngelamun doang. Walaupun emang kelas ini jadi lebih tenteram, tetap aja gue lebih suka Ino yang dulu. Yang ceria dan berisik. Kalo Ino galau terus, kan nggak enak diliat juga," bisik Sakura kepada Tenten dan Temari yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Betul, gue setuju banget ama lo. Gimana caranya ya biar mereka jadian? Kalo Sasuke masih single gampang, kita bisa comblangin. Sasuke udah punya Hinata sih," ujar Tenten.

"Kita kerjain aja Sasuke, kita bilang Hinata selingkuh lah apa lah biar mereka putus!" seru Temari asal.

"Dudul. Itu namanya nyari mati. Lagian, itu caranya nggak baik. Sama aja kita ganggu hubungan orang. Terpaksa nunggu Sasuke ama Hinata putus dulu. Kalo ternyata mereka langgeng, berarti Ino lagi gak hoki dan harus cari gantinya," kata Sakura.

"Sakura bener. Ya udah deh, sekarang ini kita belom bisa apa-apa," ujar Tenten.

"Semoga aja Sasuke ama Hinata nggak langgeng," kata Sakura.

"Gue bakalan bahagia banget kalo 2 hari kemudian, kalo perlu detik ini juga mereka langsung putus," kata Sakura ngaco.

"Kalo feeling gue bilang, mereka gak bakal langgeng. Hinata itu tipe cewek yang nggak terlalu serius pacaran. Inget gak waktu dia pacaran sama Naruto? Baru tiga minggu udah putus. Hinata itu cewek yang megang prinsip 'Belajar dulu yang bener baru boleh pacar-pacaran'. Dia itu pinternya karena rajin. Kalo Ino kan emang pinternya turunan," ujar Temari.

"Iya, lo betul. Oke deh, kita tinggal nunggu situasi," kata Tenten.

.

.

**_SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN..._**

Sakura, Temari, dan Tenten berkumpul di suatu cafe. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka duduk berhadapan, tenggelam dalam diam. Sama-sama memikirkan rencana yang paling jitu untuk 'nyomblangin' Ino dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, lo udah dapet ide?" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Belom, tuh. Kalo lo?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Belom," desah Tenten.

"Kalo lo, Temari?" tanya Sakura pada Temari.

"Hmm... Belom juga. Eh, kita disini udah satu jam belom pesen sesuatu loh. Mending kita makan dulu, nanti mudah-mudahan bisa mikir," usul Temari.

Mereka memesan tiga gelas hot chocolate dan enam chocolate muffin. Setelah menyantap semua hidangan itu, mereka kembali berfikir. Di cafe bergaya _vintage_ yang sepi ini, suasana terasa makin sepi karena tiga gadis yang datang kesini kembali hening.

"Ah, aku punya ide!" seru Temari tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Sakura dan Tenten penasaran.

"Begini... pst... psst..." bisik Temari.

"Ide yang bagus!" sorak Sakura dan Temari.

.

.

_Konoha Junior High School, kelas 8-6._

Kelas ini sudah sedikit lebih gaduh. Bukan karena Ino. Sekarang, Kiba yang menjadi depresi karena tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam belajar malah jadi ikutan berisik. Shikamaru makin sering tidur. Ino sedang melakukan kebiasaan barunya, melamun. Sedangkan tiga bocah penggosip yaitu Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari bergerombol di belakang, sedang menyusun rencana. Naruto yang curiga selalu mendekat dan selalu saja berhasil diusir Sakura. Intinya, suasana kelas 8-6 sudah menjadi lebih hangat dan tidak hening.

KRIIIIIIIIING!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei pun meninggalkan kelas 8-6, dan murid-murid Konoha Junior High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing menuju kantin. Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura berjalan berempat meninggalkan kelas mereka dan menuju ke kantin.

.

.

"Ino, lo duduk sebelah Sasuke, deh! Tuh, masih kosong," Sakura menujuk meja yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Gak deh. Itu tempatnya Hinata," ujar Ino basa-basi.

"Alah, lo sok deh. Gue tau sebenernya lo kepengen duduk disana," cibir Tenten.

"Kalo gue duduk disana, Hinata dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Udah, biar kita yang tanganin. Sono, samperin Sasuke!" jawab Temari.

"Good luck ya, sob!" seru Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino menghampiri meja Sasuke yang masih kosong sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ramen dan segelas milkshake. Sasuke melirik Ino lalu bertanya "Mau duduk disini?" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, duduk saja," kata Sasuke.

Jantung Ino serasa sedang tanjidoran. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Kalau dihadapan teman-temannya, Ino duduk nangkring dan makan dengan terburu-buru. Jadi sekarang gue harus duduk rapet dan makan pelan-pelan, gumam Ino dalam hati.

"Hm, gak usah bingung harus makan kayak gimana. Gue tau kok, lo kalo makan sukanya nangkring," Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Eh? Kok Sasuke tau? Ino berujar dalam hati.

"Udah, santai aja lo nangkring," kata Sasuke.

Ino yang malu akhirnya nggak nangkring, cuma ngangkang. Sasuke dan Ino duduk berhadapan. Ternyata, dari belakang Sasuke, Hinata sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil membawa nampan. Ino pun tidak menyadarinya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura CS mendatangi Hinata.

"Hinataaa, duduk sama kita yuuk!" sapa Sakura sksd-sok kenal sok deket dengan ekspresi sok diimut-imutin.

"Hmm..." Hinata ragu lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Ino dengan muka yang agak kusut, "Oke."

Yes! sorak Sakura dalam hati. Rencana pertama berhasil!

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku nggak telat update kan? Nggak telat kan? Nggak tel... *plak*<strong>

**Sekali lagi, Micchi cuma terima flame yang berupa concrit, nggak terima flame nggak jelas yang ngejelekin pair yang aku buat. I write my own fic with my own way ^^**

**Maaf banget banget kalo ada banyak typo!**

**Maaf juga kalo fic ini panjang dan bertele-tele... Dan chara yang terlalu OOC=_="**

**Okedeh, Micchi nggak mau cerewet. Mind to Review? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 dataaang!**

**Makasih yaa, buat masukannya!**

**Maaf, Micchi belum bisa bales reviewnya, karena pengen update kilat!**

**Oke deh, HAPPY READING! ^^**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_PLEASE TRY TO LOVE ME!_

By Michiyo Murakami

_"Aku memang tidak sesempurna dirinya, tetapi apa kau bisa mencoba untuk mencintaiku?"_

* * *

><p><em>Masih di kantin Konoha Junior High School. <em>Tampak Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan Hinata duduk di meja berbentuk lingkaran, berhadapan. Mereka terlihat mengobrol akrab dan santai, walaupun sesekali mata Hinata melirik ke arah meja yang ditempati Sasuke dan Ino. Ia mendengus jengkel. Sakura, Temari, dan Tenten yang melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Dalam hati, tentu saja. Rencana pertama mereka benar-benar berhasil.

"Hinata, lo ngeliat kemana, sih? Kok ekspresi muka lo kayaknya jengkel banget?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi.

Hinata tersenyum masam dan menjawab, "Ah, enggak kok, aku nggak lihat apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Oh, oke deh. Eh, sampe dimana kita ngobrol tadi?" Tenten memulai topik.

"Sampe pengalamannya Sakura waktu belajar naik sepeda! Hahaha..." jawab Temari dengan tertawa yang dipaksakan, supaya Hinata tidak curiga. Hinata kembali memasang senyum basa-basi.

Di sebuah meja yang berjarak kurang lebih lima meter dari meja Sakura dan kawan-kawan, terdapat meja yang ditempati Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat mengobrol santai dan bebas, bahkan sampai tertawa-tawa. Tampaknya mereka sudah akrab.

Pertama-tama, mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Maksudku, menceritakan kesukaan-kesukaan mereka, sifat-sifat mereka, dan lain-lain. Ternyata, Ino dan Sasuke sama-sama menyukai futsal, basket, dan berenang dan sama-sama benci Matematika. Mereka ternyata mempunyai banyak kesamaan dan banyak perbedaan. Dengan mudahnya mereka menjadi akrab. Ino pun merasa senang karena bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh.

Sekarang, jin Ino sudah melakukan perlawanan terhadap jin Sasuke (bingung apa maksud jin-jin ini? Baca chapter dua). Sekarang, gantian Sasuke yang gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki perasaan yang aneh terhadap Ino. Perasaan yang sama waktu ia pertama akrab dengan Hinata dulu. Tapi, ia sudah memiliki Hinata. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia... Menyukai dua orang gadis?

KRIIIIIING! Bel masuk berdering.

"Wah, udah bel masuk. Gue duluan ya!" Ino melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Ino!" Sasuke memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" tanya Ino.

Setelah sekolah berakhir, Sasuke ingin mengajak Ino jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Tapi, keinginan itu diurungkannya.

"Ah, nggak jadi," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya udah. Bye!" sahut Ino, lalu berlari menghampiri kawan-kawannya. Sementara Ino CS menjauh, Hinata berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, gadis berambut pirang tadi itu bukan siapa-siapamu, kan? Hanya teman, kan?" tanya Hinata.

JLEB.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa.

.

.

_Kelas 8-6. _Sekarang, kelas ini sudah kembali ribut, walaupun tidak seribut dulu. Sekarang, Kiba dan Choji yang sudah frustasi karena tidak bisa konsentrasi saat belajar malah jadi ikut-ikutan Naruto gila-gilaan dan membuat kelas ribut. Shino asyik berkencan dengan serangganya. Kakashi-sensei sedang membaca novel bokepnya, tidak peduli seberapa ributnya kelas ini. Anak-anak lain ikutan membuat gaduh bersama Naruto, Kiba, dan Choji. Neji, si ketua kelas sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kelas ini. Ia sudah frustasi. Bagaimana dengan Ino? Ya, dia dan kawan-kawannya sedang bergosip di pojokan.

"Bla bla bla, bla bla bla, pokoknya Sasuke itu orangnya asik banget diajak ngobrol!" Ino bercerita panjang lebar tentang Sasuke.

"Ciye banget deh, Ino. Omejiii aku envy~~~!" seru Temari dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

"Alah, jayus lo. Gak lucu tau," ledek Sakura.

"Hem, Ino. Lo berani gak ngajak Sasuke... Nge-date?" tanya Tenten.

"Nyeh! Mana ada cewek ngajak cowoknya? Kita belom pacaran, pula!" jawab Ino.

"Yaa, anggep aja elo cewek jantannya, Sasuke cowok betinanya..." kata Tenten ngaco.

"Mana ada tuh?" tanya Ino.

"Adain," jawab Tenten.

KRIIIIIING! Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berdering.

"Oke anak-anak, sampai jumpa di lain hari," dengan asal Kakashi-sensei memberi salam, dan melangkah gontai meninggalkan kelas 8-6. Naruto CS sedang asyik berjoget-joget di atas meja karena Kakashi-sensei tidak memberikan PR. Hari ini hari hoki Naruto. Tidak ada guru yang memberikan PR, jadi hari ini bebas PR. Tiba-tiba, Shizune-sensei datang dengan langkah cepat. Suara hak sepatunya terdengar jelas oleh Sakura dan seketika ia berteriak "WOOOOOYY! Shizune-sensei lagi jalan kesiniii!"

Saat Shizune-sensei tiba di kelas 8-6, bukannya langsung sepi kelas malah tambah gaduh karena bunyi meja yang menjadi 'panggung' joget Kiba dan Naruto oleng dan jatuh, membuat Kiba dan Naruto ikutan jatuh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Satu kelas menertawakan mereka berdua. Shizune-sensei memukul pantat mereka dengan penggaris kayu yang dibawanya dan menjewer telinga mereka berdua.

"Aduuh, ampun, Shizune-sensei!" Kiba mengaduh.

"Oke! Aku lepaskan kalian. Lagipula, aku kesini untuk mencari siswi yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Benar kan, dia ada di kelas ini?" Shizune-sensei memastikan.

"S-Saya..." Ino mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oh, ayo ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah," kata Shizune-sensei.

Ino menelan ludah. "Mampus nih gue," gumamnya.

"Good luck ya. Semoga gak diapa-apain," kata Sakura diantara 'hihihi'nya.

"Sip," kata Ino.

.

.

"Ino Yamanaka. Kamu mengikuti ekskul renang, kan?" tanya Tsunade-sama, kepala sekolah Konoha Junior High School.

"I, iya ada apa?" jawab Ino.

"Kamu direkomendasikan mengikuti perlombaan renang antar sekolah," jawab Tsunade-sama.

Ino kaget. Siapa yang merekomendasikannya? Tidak mungkin Guren-sensei, guru ekskul renang. Guren-sensei kan lebih membanggakan Tayuya kalau soal berenang.

"Siapa yang merekomendasikanku?" tanya Ino.

"Pelatih ekskul renang, Guren-sensei dan Ketua OSIS, Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke yang merekomendasikanku? Jantung Ino tanjidoran.

KRIIIIIIING! Bel pulang berdering.

"Sekarang sudah bel pulang, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Terima kasih, Yamanaka," kata Tsunade-sama.

"Iya."

.

.

Ino sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah restoran fast food bersama teman-temannya yang tentunya sudah bisa ditebak ; Tenten, Sakura, dan Temari.

"Tadi lo diapain ama si Shizune-sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Aih, gue hari ini lagi beruntung! Pertama, Sasuke ngajak ngobrol. Kedua, gue terpilih buat ikut lomba renang antar sekolah! Aduuh, gue seneeeeng banget!" jawab Ino gembira.

"Wah, keren! Selamat ya!" Sakura mengucapkan selamat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, traktirannya boleh kaleee," goda Tenten dan Temari.

"Oke deh! Nanti di restoran gue traktir waffle ice cream aja ya," kata Ino.

"Idih! Itu mah pake duit jajan juga bisa dibeli!" gerutu Sakura.

"Ya... Terus maunya apa? Gue lagi hemat nih," Ino berkilah.

"Ya udah deh nggak apa-apa. Yang penting kita ditraktir," kata Tenten.

.

.

_Di sebuah restoran fast food._

"Ino, trims ya traktirannya! Walaupun cuma waffle ice cream..." kata Temari.

"Hehe, maaf ya, gue emang lagi ngirit, sama-sama deh," kata Ino.

"Eh Ino! Itu Sasuke, kan?" Tenten menunjuk ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model pantat ayam jago. Ia sedang menyantap pudding cokelat-nya dan sibuk dengan majalah yang daritadi ia baca.

"Eh... Iya bener..." jawab Ino.

"Sapa dong! Sapa dia! Mumpung lagi sendirian!" kata Sakura.

"Eeeh, mana ada tuh? Gak ah!" seru Ino.

"Halaah, ya tinggal adain aja, udah sana buruan!" kilah Sakura.

"Go Ino go Ino go! Good luck ya!" Temari memberi semangat.

"Oke deh!"

Dengan langkah perlahan, Ino mendekati meja Sasuke sambil memilin-milin seragamnya dan melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat kearah Ino dan menyapa duluan.

"Hei, lo Ino kan? Yang tadi di kantin? Ternyata ketemu lagi!" sapa Sasuke.

"Ehehehe... Iya... Sendirian aja?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa renyah.

"Gak sendirian tuh. Sama budak-budak gue. Yaiyalah, sendirian. Jelas banget tau!" jawab Sasuke asal, lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Sakura berbisik kepada Temari dan Tenten, "Oke! Rencana kedua, mulai!"

Tenten mengirim sms ke Hinata. Isinya:

**To: Hinata 8-8 (Mobile)**

**At 13:06 p.m.**

**Message: **_Hinata, ini Tenten. Kita makan bareng, yuk? Ada Sakura dan Temari juga. Kita tunggu di restoran MF di mall XX. Buruan, ya!_

"Yeah! Ayo ber-high five!" seru Sakura riang.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Tenten bergetar. Ada sms dari Hinata.

**From: Hinata 8-8 (Mobile)**

**At 13:07 p.m.**

**Message: **_Oke deh! Aku lagi di jalan. Tunggu aku, ya?_

"Kita berhasil!" seru Tenten girang.

Tak lama sesudah itu, Hinata datang. Dengan basa-basi, Sakura menyapanya.

"Eh, Hinata. Ayo duduk sini!" sapa Sakura.

"I-Iya..." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumannya memudar saat bola matanya bergerak dan melihat kearah Ino dan Sasuke yang sedang ngobol santai. Sakura hampir saja tertawa. Untung saja ia bawa tissue dan segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan gumpalan tissue.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, tapi bola matanya bergerak bergantian. Sesekali kearah Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari, dan sesekali kearah Ino dan Sasuke. Sekali lagi, Sakura beruntung karena berhasil menahan tawanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba, Tenten cekikikan.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hinata agak ketus.

"Ah, tidak, tiba-tiba aku teringat pengalaman waktu Temari jatuh dari pohon. Dia sangat lucu," jawab Tenten, masih tertawa sedikit.

Sebenarnya, Tenten tertawa karena ekspresi jengkel Hinata saat melihat kearah Ino dan Sasuke dan seketika itu juga ia bertanya tentang pacar. Bagi Tenten, ini sangat lucu. Hinata seperti seorang profesor yang sedang dikerjai oleh sekelompok anak idiot. Setelah dicubit Temari, Tenten pun berhenti tertawa.

"Ehm, kita ganti topik aja," kata Sakura buru-buru.

Hinata tersenyum masam. Senyumnya kembali memudar saat Sasuke mengajak Ino ke toko buku. Ino mengiyakan, lalu mereka berdua membayar makanan mereka dan berlalu. Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata, padahal Sasuke dan Ino melewati meja Hinata. Hinata jengkel. Ia hampir berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke, tapi Sakura mencoba mencegah hal itu. Sakura terus saja mengajak Hinata mengobrol, sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mengejar Sasuke. Setiap Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari bertanya, Hinata menjawab dengan nada ketus.

Mari sorot ke Ino! (?)

"Sasuke, lo mau beli buku apaan aja?" tanya Ino. Di tangannya sudah ada tiga buah novel dan dua buah komik.

"Nih, liat aja sendiri," jawab Sasuke. Ia membawa lima buah buku latihan soal-soal pelajaran SMP.

"Heh, cie deh yang ketua OSIS. Belajar aja kerjaannya," canda Ino.

"Biasa aja ah," kata Sasuke asal.

.

.

"Mau kemana nih sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya pulang, lah! Emangnya mau kemana lagi?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Err... Lo pulang sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gue pulang sama Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari," jawab Ino.

"Sayang banget, ya..." gumam Sasuke.

"Heh?" Ino bingung.

"Nggak kok, lupain aja."

.

.

_Rumah keluarga Yamanaka, jam 5 sore. _Sehabis mandi, si bocah berambut pirang ini tampak asyik dengan laptopnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu, sepertinya panjang sekali. Sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sedang apa dia ini?

Oalah, ternyata ia sedang menulis di blog-nya. Menulis apa saja yang telah ia alami hari ini. Mulai dari galaunya yang berketerusan, mengobrol dengan Sasuke di kantin, terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba renang antar sekolah, pergi ke restoran bersama Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari lalu bertemu dengan Sasuke, pergi ke toko buku dengan Sasuke, dan apapun tentang Sasuke. Yah, sayang sekali ia tadi tidak mengambil foto bersama Sasuke, walaupun di photobox atau photobooth. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah senang.

Sementara Ino sedang senang, diam-diam tiga bocah teman dekatnya sedang menyusun rencana lainnya untuk mendekatkan Ino dan Sasuke...

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku nggak telat update kan? Nggak telat kan? Nggak tel... *plak*<strong>

**Sekali lagi, Micchi cuma terima flame yang berupa concrit, nggak terima flame nggak jelas yang ngejelekin pair yang aku buat. I write my own fic with my own way ^^**

**Maaf banget banget kalo ada banyak typo!**

**Maaf juga kalo fic ini panjang dan bertele-tele... Dan chara yang terlalu OOC=_="**

**Okedeh, Micchi nggak mau cerewet. Mind to Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 updated! xD**

**Eh iya, aku pengin nanya ke kalian. Alur fic ini jelas nggak sih? ^^**

**Maaf aja kalo nggak jelas, di fic selanjutnya akan kuperbaiki sebisaku, haha**

**Ngomong-ngomong, di cerita ini latar tempatnya selalu "_Kantin Konoha Junior High School_" ya? Hehe**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**NARUTO**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

_PLEASE TRY TO LOVE ME!_

By Michiyo Murakami

_"Aku memang tidak sesempurna dirinya, tetapi apa kau bisa mencoba untuk mencintaiku?"_

* * *

><p><em>Lapangan Olahraga Konoha Junior High School. <em>Lapangan olahraga di sekolah ini bukan lapangan _indoor_, melainkan lapangan di alam terbuka. Udara hari ini sangat panas, walaupun baru jam delapan pagi. Siswa-siswi kelas 8-6 dan 8-8 sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Yah, hari ini memang hari keberuntungan buat Ino. Karena, ia bisa diam-diam melirik kearah Sasuke.

Guru olahraga kelas 8-6 adalah Anko-sensei, sedangkan guru olahraga kelas 8-8 adalah Guy-sensei. Kelas 8-6 memang beruntung karena mendapatkan Anko-sensei sebagai guru olahraga. Memangnya kenapa kalau Guy-sensei yang mengajar olahraga? Wah, biasanya siswa-siswi yang guru olahraganya Guy-sensei sudah capek duluan saat pemanasan. Benar-benar deh guru itu.

Setelah pemanasan, Anko-sensei memberikan jam bebas. Ia meninggalkan murid-murid kelas 8-6 karena ia kurang enak badan. Sebagian siswa kelas 8-6 bermain sepakbola, dan siswi kelas 8-6 ke kelas untuk minum, ke kantin, atau memakan bekal. Bagaimana dengan Ino CS? Mereka asyik ngerumpi di pinggir lapangan.

"Eh, eh, lihat Shikamaru deh. Biar tukang tidur gitu, keren banget lho kalo sedang main bola!" kata Temari.

"Ciyeeee, Temari," ledek Tenten dan Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong, semalem lo jadian sama Shikamaru kan?" tanya Tenten.

"Iya, hehe, emang kenapa?" jawab Temari.

"PEJEEEE!" seru Tenten.

"Huah, mana ada tuh, nagih-nagihin pajak jadian. Oke deh, nanti di kantin gue beliin es krim cone jualannya pak Kisame," kata Temari.

"Jiah, es krim doang," keluh Sakura.

"Apa deh lo. Masih mending gue mau nraktir lo-lo pada. Gue lagi bokek nih!" Temari curhat.

"Ha? Kok bisa? Bukannya diantara kita berempat uang jajan lo yang paling banyak?" tanya Sakura.

"Errr, gini lho, kemaren ada ulangan bahasa Inggris kan? Nah, gara-gara bokap nyokap gue tau nilai gue ambles, makanya uang jajan gue dipotong banyak," jelas Temari.

"Aduuh, sedih banget deh, jadi lo!" ledek Tenten.

"Sssst... Diem dulu deh. Tuh, si puteri Yamanaka lagi ngeliatin pangeran Uchiha-nya yang sedang main baseball," goda Sakura.

Ya. Sakura benar. Saat Temari, Tenten, dan Sakura sedang ngerumpi, si Ino malah ngeliatin lelaki pujaannya itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Pandangan matanya tak lepas kemana-mana, tetap saja melihat kearah Sasuke sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Untung saja, tak ada Hinata, karena anak perempuan kelas 8-8 disuruh bermain tenis di lapangan lain. Kalau ada, bisa-bisa Ino ngamuk karena momennya dihancurkan.

"Ino... Lo gak kenapa-napa, kan?" Tenten sedikit khawatir pada Ino, karena mata Ino tidak sekalipun berkedip.

"Ino! Sadar woy!" Temari menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Eeeee... Copot copot!" tanpa sengaja Ino latah dan berteriak kencang sekali. Anak laki-laki kelas 8-8 dan 8-6 yang ada disitu tertawa seketika.

"Ah, elo sih! Kalo Sasuke denger, gimana?" Ino ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas di depan wajah Temari. Lalu, Ino menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil, tersenyum kepadanya, lalu melanjutkan permainannya. Secara tiba-tiba, Ino memeluk Temari.

"Makasih ya Temariii! Makasih bangeeeet! I heart you!" jerit Ino.

"Hah? Kenapa lo? Tadi marah-marahin gue, sekarang kok jadi ngucapin makasih ke gue?" Temari yang bingung sedang meragukan kewarasan Ino.

"Karena gue latah tadi, gue diliatin Sasuke terus disenyumin! Aaaaaaaaa!" jawab Ino, masih memeluk Temari, "Gimana caranya ngebales kebaikan lo?" tanya Ino.

"Dengan lepasin gue dari pelukan lo," jawab Temari.

"Emm... Maaf," kata Ino.

"Betewe yah Temari, mana pejenya? Ayo sekarang ke kantin! Beliin es krim buat kita," kata Tenten.

"Hah? Peje? Temari? Temari jadian sama siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aduuh, dasar calon istrinya Sasuke, ketinggalan kereta," ledek Sakura dan diberi hadiah oleh Ino yaitu jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

"Nih, ya. Semalem, Temari jadian sama Shikamaru. Terus, tadi pas lo lagi bengong ngeliatin Sasuke, gue ama Sakura nagihin peje ke Temari. Temari bilang, dia mau beliin es krim jualannya pak Kisame!" jelas Tenten.

"Oh," Ino menanggapi.

.

.

_Kantin Konoha Junior High School. _Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari sedang mengobrol, lebih tepatnya dibilang menggosip di suatu meja berbentuk bundar. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan pacarnya masing-masing, kecuali Ino. Ino hanya mendengarkannya saja, karena diantara mereka berempat hanya Ino yang masih jomblo. Sedih banget, ya? Sabar ya, Ino. ^^

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dan teman-temannya muncul. Wajah Ino langsung berbinar-binar seketika. Melihat Sasuke menuju ke counter minuman, Ino segera berlari menuju counter minuman, setengah berharap Sasuke menyapanya. Benar saja, saat Ino tiba di counter minuman dan membeli sekaleng minuman soda, Sasuke menyapanya.

"Hai, Ino," sapa Sasuke.

"Hai juga, Sasuke," balas Ino.

"Eh, lo sama Ino kok manggil nama depan? Lo berdua pacaran?" tanya Kiba. Kiba bertanya begitu, karena Kiba tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata. Sasuke dan Ino sama-sama salah tingkah.

"E-enggak kok!" jawab Ino dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Oh, kirain. Habis, gue selalu liat kalian berduaan terus. Di kantin, dan di toko buku," kata Kiba.

"Ha? Kok lo tau kita ke toko buku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Waktu itu gue mau beli buku yang isinya lagu-lagu pop buat belajar gitar. Terus, gue ngeliat lo berdua. Tadinya pengen nyapa, tapi takut ganggu. Gue kira kalian lagi pacaran," jawab Kiba.

"Hem... Ya enggak lah! Sasuke kan pacaran ama Hinata," kata Ino, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sangat tersiksa mengatakannya.

"Eh..." Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Waah, lo jadian gak bilang-bilang! Peje!" seru Kiba.

"Ah, hehehe," Sasuke tertawa yang sangat jelas dipaksakan.

Ino sudah gerah karena mereka berdua sudah membicarakan Hinata. Ia berfikir ia lebih baik meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Sasuke, Kiba, gue duluan ya. Ditungguin Sakura, nih. Babay," Ino pamit.

.

.

"Ino? Kok balik lagi? Kenapa gak sekalian makan bareng Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak deh, lagi gak mood sama dia aja," jawab Ino.

"Gak mood sama dia? Kok tadi lo langsung lari ke counter minuman nyusul si Sasuke pas dia dateng kesini?" tanya Tenten.

"Aduh, gue lagi gak mood banget-bangetan deh sama dia! Udah mulai ngomongin Hinata! Benci gue! Mending gue kesini lagi!" jawab Ino jengkel.

"Wah, sahabatku ini... Cemburu nih ye!" goda Temari.

"Sabar ye. Tenang aja, gue bakalan adain ngaji se-RT buat doain semoga Hinata ama Sasuke putus," kata Sakura ngaco.

"Ah, gila lo," ledek Ino, lalu ia tertawa.

"Nah, gitu, dong, ketawa," kata Sakura sambil mencubit pipi Ino.

"Ahehe, bisa aje lo," kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke datang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Temari.

"Judes banget sih, gue cuma pengen nyamperin Ino," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh," kata Temari.

"Ino, makan bareng yok?" ajak Sasuke.

"Gak ah! Gak mau!" jawab Ino judes.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Udah, sono lo makan sama Kiba aja," jawab Ino.

"Kiba udah ngumpul ama geng-gengnya," kilah Sasuke.

"Yaudah sono lo sama Hinata! Noh, Hinata sendirian! Ajak makan bareng, tuh! Dia pacar lo, kan?" semprot Ino.

"Eh..."

"Gausah banyak cingcong! Sana lo!" usir Ino galak. Akhirnya, Sasuke pergi juga. Tapi, tidak menuju meja Hinata. Sasuke berkumpul dengan Kiba dan geng-gengnya. Dari kejauhan, tampak Sasuke memperhatikan Ino dengan tatapan kosong. Akhirnya, ia pun memakan makanannya.

"Ino! Kok lo ngomong kayak gitu?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Biarin aja! Gue lagi males sama dia," jawab Ino.

"Ino, lo sakit? Kok aneh banget sih?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Udah, gue gak sakit! Gue SEHAT! Sehat sentosa! Udah ah, gue mau balik ke kelas! Kalo lo masih mau disini, yaudah dadah!" seru Ino sambil menendang kursinya. Sakura, Tenten, dan Temari menatap Ino dan Sasuke bergantian.

.

.

_Kelas 8-6_. Sekarang, penyebab gaduhnya kelas ini adalah Naruto dan kawan-kawan, bukan lagi disebabkan oleh Ino. Saat ini sedang jam kosong karena Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk karena sakit. Sekarang ini, si Ino sedang duduk di lantai pojokan sambil memilin-milin rambutnya. Ia setengah menyesal telah membentak Sasuke. Tetapi, Ino kesal karena ia agak mendengar apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Sasuke, Kiba, dan gengnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Itu yang membuat Ino jengkel dan galau.

Ino beranjak berdiri dari posisinya, ia ingin duduk ke tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing. Lalu, pandangan matanya kabur dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

Seketika itu juga, Sakura yang melihat Ino pingsan segera menjerit, "Inooo!"

.

.

_Rumah Sakit Swasta Konoha, kamar 307._

"Uhh... Gue dimana nih?" tanya Ino.

"Lo di rumah sakit. Tadi lo pingsan di kelas, kita bawa ke UKS. Terus, pas di UKS tiba-tiba dari hidung lo keluar darah. Makanya kita langsung bawa lo ke rumah sakit," jelas Sakura.

"Mmmh... Yang lainnya dimana?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menggeliat.

"Tenten sama Temari lagi di ruang tunggu. Bokap nyokap lo tadi dihubungin, tapi mereka bilang mereka dapet tugas mendadak di luar kota dan nitipin lo ke gue. Jadi, nanti malem sampe seterusnya, sampe bokap nyokap lo balik kesini, lo tinggal di rumah gue dulu," jawab Sakura.

"Ooh..." gumam Ino.

"Eh, ada Sasuke, lho, di ruang tunggu," kata Sakura.

Ino langsung beranjak bangun. "Yang bener?" tanya Ino.

"Beneran. Tadi pas lo dibopong, dia tuh kebetulan lagi jalan di koridor terus ngeliat gue ama Tenten lagi bopong elo ke UKS, si Temari ngambil tas lo. Akhirnya, yang gendong lo ke UKS si Sasuke, deh," jawab Sakura.

"Ha?" mata Ino membulat.

"Ya kalo lo gak percaya, gue panggilin deh orangnya ke dalem," kata Sakura, kemudian ia berjalan keluar memanggil Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Err..." Ino bingung harus berkata apa.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke.

"Eng... Hai juga," balas Ino.

"Udah baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lumayan," jawab Ino.

"Oh, bagus, deh," kata Sasuke.

"Err... Maaf ya tadi di kantin gue bentak-bentak nggak jelas ke lo," kata Ino.

"Ah, gak apa-apa. Emangnya, tadi lo marah-marah kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke.

JLEB!

Ino yang bingung memutar otak untuk mencari alasan.

"Ya gininih, gue lagi bad mood gara-gara uang jajan gue dipotong setengahnya," kilah Ino.

"Oh, gue kira lo marah sama gue," kata Sasuke.

"Enggak kok," kata Ino, lalu tersenyum.

"Lo... Lo cantik deh kalo lagi senyum," kata Sasuke, lalu membuang mukanya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Wajah Ino bersemu merah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"Kok ngumpet?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eng... Nggak kok, hehe," jawab Ino.

"Oh," kata Sasuke.

"Yayaya," kata Ino, lalu mereka tertawa bersama tanpa ada sebabnya.

Diam-diam, Sakura yang jahil ini memotret mereka saat mereka sedang tertawa...

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jelek banget ya? T^,T<strong>

**Habisnya, di chapter 4 ini lagi gak kebanjiran ide, hehe.**

**Maaf ya kalo ada typo._.**

**Kayaknya, kalo fans Kisame baca fic ini aku bakal digebukin pake panci, deh. Masa iya Kisame keren begitu di fic ini jadi tukang ice cream cone? Hadeeh -_-**

**Oke deh, sampe jumpa di chapter depan! ^^**

**Okedeh, Micchi nggak mau cerewet. Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
